OVO
Summary "Throughout all of my journeys into the VS Battle Wiki chat I have come across many mysteries. But none more vast, more more surreal, and more majestic than the "OVO." Not even all the KNAWLIGE in the world, the boundless beauty of the Hollywood Hills or the understanding of AWikiaContributer007's comment could compare to experiencing it's splendor. So I did what I had to do and begged the OVO's wielder, Thebluedash to grant me the answers I desired. This profile is based upon what he was allowed to tell me"- Ryukama, 2016 Powers and Stats Tier, '''At least 0,' likely '''Low Ocean' Name: '''OVO '''Origin: VS Battle chat Classification: An owl, a judgmental owl that looks over you Powers and Abilities: Shitposting, Emphasizing Opinion, Ending Arguments, Non-Corpreal, Ultimate Intangibility, Winning Debates, Reality Warping, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapons Master, Plot Manipulation, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Unquestionable Omnipotence, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Rule Bending, Black Hole Manipulation, Omnilock, Power Augmentation, causing arousal, Ability Creation, Alternate Universe Creation, Empathic Creation, Imagination Manifestation, Life Creation, Power Immunity, Boundary Manipulation, Oneiric Reality Manipulation, Phenomenon Manipulation, Physical Godhood, Self-Sustenance, Infinite Supply, Meta Probability Manipulation, Omnificence, Vector Manipulation, Energy Erasure, Space Depletion, Time Destruction, Total Event Collapse, Biological Manipulation, Death Inducement, Health Manipulation, Regenerative Healing Factor (high-godly), Elemental Manipulation, Pregnancy Inducement, Cosmic Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Force Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Resurrection, Physics Manipulation, Physics Distortion, Space-Time Manipulation, Space-Time Distortion, Psionic Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Remote Teleportation, Subatomic Manipulation, Superpower Manipulation, Can play through the fire and flames on expert mode, Power Apex Inducement, Power Augmentation, Power Bestowal, Power Erasure, Power Evolution, Power Limitation Inducement, Power Negation, Power Reflection, Power Replication, Self-Power Bestowal, Unique Manipulations, Absolute Will, Answer Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Truth Manipulation, Universal Manipulation, Dual Warping, Hybrid Transcendency, ArchNephalem Physiology, Infinitely Infinite Degrees of Infinitely Infinite other powers. Destructive Capacity: At least True Infinity (Exists as simultaneously one with and one beyond everything), possibly Low Ocean (Its shitposting skills can catch Sheoth off guard. Is also a small yet well known inside joke in the VS Battle Chat) Wielder(s): Thebludash (Master of the pure OVO), Ryukama (Blue's disciple), Eldritch abomination (Dark and twisted user of the 0v0), Nedoiko (The creator of OVO) Material or Element: OVO represents a kaleidoscope of conceptual continuity. It encompasses everything physical, mental, emotional, conceptual, real, fictional, transfictional, metaphysical, petaphysical, imaginable, unimaginable, omniphysical, omniversal, omniconceptual, transomnifictional, spiritual and Batman. Needed Prerequisite for Use: The arts of OVO (What these arts are is unknown however it is possible to master these arts within 6 months apparently) Notable Attacks/Techniques or Alternate Forms: OVO- OVO is its truest and purest form. Often used in anger or vengeance. Please utilize with great caution. * ovo- A less severe version of OVO. Usually meant to signify disappointment, sadness or an arrogant sense of "Yeah I just went there ! ovo" 0v0- A filthy imposter. This emoticon can go fuck itself OVO" O V O- a restrained version of OVO for times when more than ovo is needed but less than OVO * o v o- OVO in its weakest state. Meant to signify hesitation or insecurity oVo- Due to the elongated beak, this is a sassier version of the ovo Ovo- An OVO with a birth defect. 1 like = 1 prayer for the Ovo OVO Also known as the edgy OVO. This version of OVO is meant to dignify angst and a feeling of the world just not getting you. * 0 v 0- the absolute scum of everything. An existential abortion mascaraded in filthy shit and the horrid agony of those that are foolish enough to use it OVO OVO- The OVO in its strongest and most unadulterated form. Not listed in the stats as it is the beyond the concepts of tiers and power indexing all together. Not only is it beyond all that is physical, mental, emotional, conceptual, real, fictional, transfictional, metaphysical, petaphysical, imaginable, unimaginable, omniphysical, omniversal, omniconceptual, transomnifictional, spiritual and Batman. But surpasses those meaningless concepts all together. He is beyond a realm which has Infinitely Infinite Degrees of Infinitely Infinite degrees of Infinitely Infinite amounts of layers. And each of those layers is Infinitely Infinite degrees of Infinitely Infinite layers of higher worlds that each make the last layer look like fiction until the bottom which is all of Memetic Tier. The second most powerful bird ever, he is so powerful that it was even said to be 0% of Copeten's power (however this is most likely a MASSIVE hyperbole. But even the fact that he can be conceptualized to be at such power is a true testament to his supreme might) Category:Characters Category:Tier 0 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Weapons Category:Ryukama's Profiles